Fantasy Lover
by littlevampk
Summary: I was cursed to live the whole eternity alone. I had accept that long ago. But now that I've found Tony, will this be strong enough to break a 2,000 years old greek curse?
1. Prologue

_Owner of a remarkable strength, and a priceless value. He was blessed my the Gods. And loved, worshiped and __**desired **__by all the mortals that laid eyes on him. He knew no restriction, he only knew freedom. His skills in the battlefield, strategic wisdom, and ability to take a monster three times his size without dropping a single sweat were usually mistaken for Godly Superpowers, among all his other gifts._

_ Stories were written about him. About Ares being unable the stand a hand-to-hand with him. About Aphrodite kissing his cheek when he was born, and making sure he remained in the memory of the whole human kind. Blessed by the touch of the goddess, he turned into a man that no soul could refuse the use of their bodies too. Because, when reached the sublime Art of Love…he didn't have an equal. His resistance went beyond any other mortal's. His wild desires couldn't be tamed. _

_Nor denied._

_Golden skin and hair. Eyes blue like the sky and deep as the ocean. Body of a mighty soldier. His only presence was enough to drive crazy anybody who stepped too close._

_Nobody could resist him._

_And one day the same gift became his one curse. Result of all those powerfull men that were forced to remain at his shadow. Revenge and envy took in place. And an unbreakable terrible curse was thrown upon him. _

_As Tantalus', his own sentence was eternal: he'd never find satisfaction, no matter how hard he looked, or how much he tried. He'd yearn for the touches of those who called down his name, but he had to provide an exquisite and supreme pleasure. From moon to moon he would lay down next to women or men, and make love to them, until he was forced to abandon the world._

_But beware, because once your fate has find his, the memory he lefts behind is not easy to erase. And no other sexual encounter will match his. Because no other mortal could be compared to him. _

_Save yourself from the damned_

_Steven of Macedonia_

_Hold it to your chest and pronounce his name three times at midnight, under the light of the full moon. He'll come to you, and until the next full moon, he'll be at your disposition. _

_His only duty is to please you. _

_In his arm, you'll know the meaning of 'paradise'_


	2. Fairytale about a male hooker

"Oh, boy. You look like you could use a good handjob" Clint said in the middle of a small coffee shop in New York, where they were eating lunch. Unfortunately, Clint's voice was loud enough to be heard even during a hurricane. And in this particular occasion it was followed by an awkward silence.

Tony looked around and automatically felt all the eyes looking, all the mouths shutting up. Damned Clint, when would he learn to keep it quiet? Or what was he going to do now? Dance naked on top of the tables while yelling everybody's deepest secrets? _Again._  
Not that he didn't enjoy the little extra information, but when the spotlight rolled around him he finally understood why everybody wanted to smash Clint sometimes.

He sent slightly-fake winks to everybody who was looking "Why don't you keep it louder, Barton?" he asked sarcastically "I think people in Canada weren't able to hear you"

"I wouldn't be so fast to speak" a brunette waitress said as she came to take the dirty plates "They're probably on their way here by now" she said sending a wink towards Tony. Clint shook his head smiling. So freaking attractive, but yet so freaking _alone_. Tony was probably the most damned men he ever knew.

Tony replied with something out from his repertory; cocky and slightly inappropriate, but it worked on most women, and even men. Clint took a look at the woman. Well gifted, but young enough to be finishing high school, or probably starting college.

"Can I help you with anything else, gentleman?" she asked with a voice almost melodically "or more precisely, _you_" she added looking at Tony.

_Maybe a gun so I can murder Clint for making me look needy_

"Nope, we're cool. Just the check please" he said instead. Clint rolled his eyes and saw the girl leaving. Not before getting a piece of paper out of her bra and writing something down, then putting it in front of Tony. _Of course she'd give him her number_. Tony smiled and the girl left, bouncing her butt side to side, wishing Tony'd stare. But he was too busy looking at his iPad

"Your gifts get wasted" Clint said when he saw the girl going inside the kitchen. Tony shrugged, eyes still on his iPad.

"She's awfully young. I don't want any trouble with any father" he said. Clint stared at him.

"Oh bullshit, you know the matter is something else entirely" he finally said. Tony gave him a short look, he knew better. Letting Clint look too much could be mortal. He had this superpower of reading through you like an open book. Tony cursed under his breath.

"I'm tired, Clint. I go around wasting money, time and…life. What am I gonna get from that girl that haven't had already?" Tony knew he'd regret to be so opened up, but he needed to get Clint out of his foot, maybe a little honesty is what he wanted and then he'd drop the topic. Clint just stared in silence. The Tony he knew was no where this surface, the surface of this new distracted Tony.

"You're just heart broken" he said looking, knowing. Tony only shook his head.

"Pepper's better off without me, anyway" he said in almost a whisper. The breakup conversation was still fresh in his mind. And so was the wound. But he cared no got up and left a couple of 50's in the table, next to the waitress number.

"Don't get mad" Clint said as he followed Tony through the square, while he looked for his car, eyes and hands back on his iPad "Besides, we were talking about your sex life" he said teasing.

"Well, I'm satisfied with my sex life. And that's not your or anybody's problem" he tried to sound cool, because he was -yes, the conversation was annoying, but Tony didn't get mad easily- but he sounded bitter as he has been the whole week.

"Jesus, man, you're women-kind-of-bitter. How long has it been since you had sex?" he asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"Go to hell" he knew Clint was teasing, but the sad part was that he was kinda right. Pepper Potts, his now exgirlfriend, was not much a sex-fan. Not that he was complaining, Pepper was perfect in every way she could. But giving an actual count, the last time he had sex was on her birthday, about nine or ten months ago. Wow, how is he alive? Well maybe he was finally changing, as everybody else seemed to want "if I need sex, I'll have sex" he said in a shrug, because hell he could still pretend.

Well that sounded more like Tony, but he said "Pepper did a number on you huh" Clint looked at him and Tony gave up trying.

"Why are you so interested in me getting laid or not? Oh, isn't Natasha taking good care of her good husband" he teased, and he felt like himself for a moment. Clint laughed a little.

"Natasha takes care of me enough to go through a week. You can't even imagine" he bragged "but I can't tell you, she'd kill me"

Tony rolled his eyes. _Like you could shut up_. He look at the streets. 3pm in the center of New York city was hell, but today the streets were half empty. They walked a little more until they got to Tony's red lamborghini. "Do you want me to ride you?" Tony asked in a rush for changing the too-used-already topic, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew he just made it worst.

Clint explode into laughs and laughs, so much that he cried "Oh god, no, man. I swear I don't. I love my woman. But if that's what you're more into I could ask Bruce" Tony managed to understand between laughs

"Ha-ha, awesome. I meant ride you _home_, asshole" Clint stopped laughing and wiped the small tears he dropped "oh and btw, I already did Bruce" he added when they got inside the car. Clint would lie if he said he was surprised.

"Anyway, I still think you have something….all my money is on sexual need, tho" Clint said somewhere along the ride to his house.

"Why your sudden interest in my sex life? Or better, my _lack_ of it?" Tony asked when the semaphore turned red.

"Because I have an idea. Get me home" he said with a light of exciment in his eyes, Tony almost got afraid of how crazy Clint might be.

"I swear if you're setting me up into some kind of weird threesome with Natasha-" He started but Clint cut him off.

"Do you think I want her to kill me? Just shut up and drive" he said almost annoyed. Tony finally won one.

When they got to Clint's penthouse, he got out almost running and came back five minutes later, with an odd old book in his hands.

"Here" he said passing it over. Tony took it in his hand doubtful, looking more to Clint than the book. He looked a bit crazy "I found it the other day in the book shop next to the donut place. I was looking for archery books and boom this fell down to my feet" he said pointing out a particular page, one with a drawing on it. A big drawing that covered the whole page.

Tony took a look at the book and his mouth slowly turned into a tiny little O. He had never seen such a thing like this. The drawing was made with such skills that Tony had to double check if it was actually hand-made or a professional photo of a greek statue.

Wait, scratch that, _god_. A greek _god_. There's no way normal human would look like that.

Gloriously naked, the guy showed power, strength, authority. All of that combined with a wild and crushing sex-appeal. And even though his pose seemed calm and casual, his eyes revealed that he was on alert to be put up to action. With his mouth full dry Tony passed his finger through the muscles. Perfectly matching his size and weight. Wishfully thinking he might actually feel something else than the old paper. He drew invisible lines in the guy's chest and went lower to the stomach, trying to picture what it'd be like to actually feel him.

And then he went lower…

Well no one thought about covering _him_. And why would them? Why should them? Why would anyone in their full senses privatize humanity of such manly attributes? It was just cruel. Licking his dry lips he went back to the face.

Gazing at the flawless details of his face and his lips -perfectly pink and showing an almost devilish smile-, he was shaken by the image of light breeze brushing those golden strands, sticking them up to the back of his neck, perfect neck made to be kissed and bitten. And those deep ocean-blue eyes staring at him.

The windows of the car were open and the freshly suffocating air that rolled around him touched all the uncovered parts of his body. Tony could almost hear the low sound of the guy's voice, and almost feel those long and strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer to a bare strong chest, and he could feel the heavy breath grazing his ear.

He could feel warm hands going through his body, acknowledging him.

Chills went through his whole body when his eyes shut closed and small drops of sweat went down from the corners of his forehead.  
He opened up his eyes and felt the hurtful arousal fade as he reached reality. What the hell was that? He closed the book and throw it back to Clint, only to find out that the passenger seat was empty. Oh my god, he bet he scared the crap out of Clint getting hot and heavy over a stupid drawing of a guy._ Hell of a guy_, but still. The teasing will be never ending, he just knew it. And since when was he a teenage boy that got hard over just looking at pictures? Hell, he didn't even touch himself and he knew that if he took it any further he'd lost his senses right there.

The sudden buzzing of his iPhone almost made him jump "Are you back on earth?" Clint teased through the phone.

"Ok so screw PlayBoy. Was this actually your idea?" Tony asked as he got out of Clint and Natasha's front yard and drove to his house.

"What do you think of it?" he replied.

"Is just a drawing" '_yeah, just a drawing that made me go harder than the whole Victoria Secret exposition last month'_ something echoed in Tony's mind "What do you exactly want me to do with it, Barton?" he asked in a semaphore stop.

"You went straight to drawing, didn't you? You sick" he said holding his laugh, Tony could see in his head the goofy smile Clint had on his face "the guy in the picture is Steve, better known by Steven of Macedonia. He's a greek sex slave that has been cursed to full fill all the sexual fantasies that those who called down his name had" and then Tony had to stop the car so he could laugh-out-loud properly. How lame of Clint was to make Tony, MIT summa cum laude, believe in some odd greek story? "I'm serious, Tony" he said crossing his arms.

"I know, that's why it's so funny" and he broke into laughter again. He knew Clint kinda secretly believed in those things, so he took the chance to take back all the teasing from earlier "ok fine, so it's a fairytale about a male hooker" he joked.

"Better. He's cursed to stay in the world for a month and do whatever you want him to do" Clint explained and Tony could only find hilarity in this.

"Oh, wow. So, what do I have to do? Light up some candles? Dance naked in the woods at midnight? Play ouija?" he kept joking as he reached the corner of his mansion

"You asshole. Why don't you read the book?" he said a bit annoyed.

"This isn't going to be like 50 Shades of Grey, is it? Cuz' if you make me read nanny porn again, I swear I'll choke you out with your own scarf"

"Ugh, that's a bit excessive, don't you think?" he asked pretending to be afraid.

"Forget it, I'm not going to read porn just because I'm not having sex. You can't turn me to a woman, Barton!" he yelled smiling, and turn off the car.

"What do you know? You might end up having sex with the greek god after all…"

"Yeah, because that definitely happens all the time" and right before he got out of the car the book fell down to the car's floor, making a loud but quick sound. Tony took a look at it.

"You made him feel bad, didn't you?" Clint said in the speaker. Tony was going to start to think that Clint had actual superpowers.

"Shut up" he said taking the book from the car's floor.

"Don't go to insane about him, ok?" Clint told him as he closed the door with the book on his left hand "Oh and the note inside the book is not for you, it's for him" Clint added

"What are you trying?" he asked confused.

"It doesn't matter if the legend isn't true" Tony didn't bother to ask again.

"You coming tonight?" he asked reaching his door.

"I wouldn't miss it, you jerk…" Clint replied.

"I can feel the love" Tony opened the door of his lonely and, metaphorically, empty house.

"Yeah, yeah… Happy Birthday" he congratulate him quietly. Tony hung up the phone and took the book he just placed on the living room table. Then open the little piece of paper that read:

_"You'll like him, Steve. But I must warn you, he could make a Saint run out of patience. And break all his defenses will be harder than break the Great Wall of China. But nonetheless, if anyone can help him, I trust it'll be you."_

Ok, if this was actually his birthday present, he might stop talking to Clint.

* * *

**Ok, so first of all I want to say. The original story of this does not belong to me. It belongs to the awesome writer Sherrilyn Kenyon. I'm just adapting it so it can fit to Steve&Tony, since the original story is about a man and a woman, and let's say that Tony's character isn't much as Tony is. **

**So, I'm basically re-writing the whole thing and I'm a bit excited because I think this will give me the power to post all the other shity stuff I make. **

**Anyway, as I told you, I'm re-writting it so almost all you'd find in here (all the dialogues and everything ecept the way the story develops) is mine so if you find it shity, dont blame Sherrilyn for that. **

**I dont want much reviews I just want to know what you guys think. Also, I dont have an AO3 account, and I know that the fans look more in that page but I believe here it's easier and better because you can follow this story and you'll get an email everytime I update it. Sooooo just a tip (: **

**Tell me if I should upload the next chapter**


	3. Oh, all mighty sex slave!

A couple of hours later. When he got out of the shower, the feeling almost crashed him to the floor.

He looked around his 13,4 million dollars worth house. All he could see was emptiness. Loneliness. All the mistakes he made that gotten him where he's now. Yes, he still had about 6 or 7 friends left. But, giving his record of pushing people away, how long could all of them last? The bitter thought crept in his mind ever since Pepper left him

He didn't need love, or for Clint's matter, sex. He just needed to know that someone actually gave two shits about him. That someone needed him.

He had to sit down. All this sudden pain and self-pity was going to drive him crazy. He wiped the tears that were able to fall down, the ones he couldn't hold.

It was almost two years since he came back from Afghanistan; his life back to him. He felt lucky, and grateful. But by now all he had was wonder. Did a mean God put him back to earth just to suffer even more? With a piece of metal always trying to reach to his heart and an arc reactor keeping it from happening. Was that what he was meant to do here?.

Everything in his house was worth some value. Everything but him.

He thought about canceling the celebration, he wasn't feeling all-too-happy. But the doorbell sounded in the whole mansion, echoing because of the loneliness the house had. He put the best smile he had because everything wasn't as bad as he over dramatized it.

"Sir, Mr. and Mrs. Barton are at the door" JARVIS informed as he went down stairs to greet them.

"Don't say that in front of Natasha, ok?" Tony warned his high tech-housekeeper.

"Duly noted, sir" he replied. Tony opened the door and gathered his friends. Natasha and Clint got married a year ago, and he was proud to say he played a good role in making it happening. For start, he told Clint to grow up some balls and ask her out, even though she scared -still does- the living crap out of him.

"Man, I though you were ready by now…" Clint said and that's when he realized he still was in his robe.

"It doesn't matter, we're staying here anyway…" he said careless.

"You, Tony Stark, wants to keep his birthday party small?" Natasha inquired raising her eyebrows. Tony just shrugged. "You were right, he does need him" Natasha told her husband before stepping inside the house "Happy Birthday, you idiot" she added giving Tony one of her only-time smile. Clint looked at Tony and smiled.

Bruce arrived just minutes later. Bruce, his roommate during vacations and his best friend. Another person in his bed that wasn't able to love him for more than 10 months or so. Yes, he was definitely the problem.

Not Pepper, not Bruce, not the 45 people that had managed to get into Tony Stark's bed and interest.

Him.

And then Rhodey arrived.

"Rhodey!" he gathered yelling, feeling the red wine already burning in his throat "You came!"

"It's your birthday. I came. Get over it" he said seriously, but then he pulled Tony into a hug. Jesus, someone should gave Rhodey a medal. The 'I take Tony Stark's shit on a daily basis' honorable medal. In fact, he should make those, and give each one if his friends one. "Why don't you go get dressed? You look like you're turning 90 and were creator of tons of superheroes…" Rhodey told him and Tony smiled and gave him a last hug before going upstairs and change. He was finishing buttoning his shirt when it called down his attention again. He took the book on his hand again and gave an actual look to it.

It didn't have any name of it. No writer. No editorial. Anything that Tony could blame of his unhealthy thoughts towards a fucking drawing. Except the drawing itself, of course. And Clint!

He passed his fingertips through the cover and almost felt a hand brushing his cheek.

How ridiculous. _You don't believe in this shit. _

He opened the book once again. It was the most odd book he had ever seen. It looked like the pages were, originally, old scrolls and then they were turned into a book.

The yellowish piece felt dirty down his fingers and Tony saw a circular symbol with a tiny star in the center of it. He tried to remember if it was a greek symbol. Even more intrigued, he passed three pages and saw that there was nothing written in it. All blank pages. It was probably an old greek sketch book. Maybe made during war times. Something had definitely happened before the artist could finish it.

He went back to the drawing and forced himself to noticed the encryption below the drawing and not the guy. He couldn't manage to know what it actually said.

"Yep, definitely greek" he said breathless looking at the man again.

It was amazing. Absolutely fascinating and inviting. Incredibly flawless.

He wondered how many time could take one person to draw something like that. Because beyond looking scary-real, it looked like that guy was ready to be taken out of the book and into your own bedroom.

Natasha stood still as she caught Tony looking at the book his husband had days talking about. "The pizza arrived like 10 minutes ago" she informed entering in the room and offering Tony another glass of wine. He took it still distracted. He couldn't get his eyes off the drawing. "Tony?" she called.

"Huh?" he blinked and forced himself to look up.

"Yeah, I saw you looking at it. I thought you didn't buy that stuff" Tony shrugged again and took a sip of wine.

"Is just a little drawing, no harm in looking at it" he said half smiling.

"Sweetie, there's nothing '_little_' in that drawing" she said raising her eyebrows and looking at the drawing herself. Tony let go a loud 'ha!' and closed the book. "Cmon' Clint has something he wants you to do…" she said pulling him and taking the book from his hands.

Minutes later he found himself dragged by Clint to his backyard.

"Man, I swear I'm starving, why can't we eat first?" Tony asked annoyed.

"No, it's five minutes until midnight. We have to do this _now_" and then he got the book from his back.

"Ugh, please drop it. Look, if you don't have any money to actually buy me something I understand, but I swear if you make me masturbate with that thing I'll never speak to you again" Tony said frowning. Clint gave him a dirty half-mad look.

"You know what your problem is?" he asked him crossing his arms.

"What? That I'm not fond of greek mythology and I'm not having an orgy right now?" Tony said jokingly, touching the upper part of his nose, annoyed.

"No. Your problem is that you don't know how worthy you are" Clint said looking into Tony's eyes. That sobered up Tony a bit, to be honest. He looked back at his friend and let his shoulders drop a little "What do you think of him?" Tony seriously hated the way Clint refered to the drawing in third person "Do you want him?"

"If I tell you I wouldn't let him out of my bed for three weeks not even to get coffee, will you drop my case?"

"I might. What else would you give up for him?" Clint inquired a little more.

"I don't know. Eating monkey's brains at grill?" Tony replied faking seriousness.

"You're not taking this seriously" Clint looked the other way.

"I will when you quit this"

"I will if you pronounce this short spell" Clint said with a small smile and glow in his eyes. Tony knew there was no way he could get his way with this. Arguing with Clint about why this was pathetic and lame would be like arguing with a child about the existence of God and global politics.

"Ok fine, but I won't cut the head of any chicken or drink anything disgusting" Tony said pointing with his finger.

With the feeling of a little kid on a sleep-over, he looked around the dark night and up to the sky. No stars were shining. The air was warm and the city sounds were calm. Perfect night to call down a sex slave. He laughed between his teeth.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" he asked minutes later. "Make a wish?"

"Hold it to your chest" Clint replied, more like demanded.

"Oh, baby" Tony faked a small groan as he pulled the book down his chest. "Ok what now? I call him? Do you have his phone number or something?"

"Tony…" Clint started.

"Oh, all mighty sex slave come down from heaven..wait no, hell… and do all the nasty little dirty things you want to do. Oh please I need you filling my whole so much. I want you all in my mouth until I gag" Tony yelled down, faking prayer voice, and getting some neighbors up in the process. Clint covered his face with his hands, laughing a little.

"Why do you have to make everything embarrassing?" Clint said shaking his head.

"I don't know any more embarrassing than this!" Tony said in a shrug.

"Anyway, that's not how you do it. You have to say his name three times" Clint scolded. Tony straighten up.

"Sex slave, sex slave, sex slave!" he said in a second.

"No, Steve of Macedonia!" Clint corrected. Tony took a deep breath.

"Steve of Macedonia, Steve of Macedonia, Steve of Macedonia" he yelled closing his eyes, as making a wish "you know it's really hard to say that in a row" Tony added but Clint shush him.

Clint looked around hoping for something to happen but nothing did.

"I don't understand. I did everything right. What did I do wrong?" he asked under his breath and then he took the book from Tony and read what he couldn't understand earlier.

"You did nothing wrong" Tony told him, and then he took the book again "This" he shoved the book in front of Clint's face "is pure bullshit. I've told you millions of times, there's an old man laughing in his crave right now because of our stupidity" he said going back to the house, he stopped at the door when he saw Clint wasn't following him.

"Maybe there's something I miss-translated. If you just-" he tried to reach to the book but Tony was faster.

"No! I did what you wanted, now you drop it! It didn't work Clint, I'm not meant for this guy! Have you ever thought that the problem might be me?!" Tony yelled at his friend.

"Tony, don't-"

"No, you don't! Stop it!" he lost himself. But then his voice slightly faded "I'm alone because I deserve to be alone. I don't want to hear you say other wise…I don't want to hear anyone else…" Tony's voice could barely be heard now, and then Clint put a hand on his shoulder

"Fine, you don't want to see it. You're blindly wrong but fine. I'm sorry I filled you up with my mystic-stuff. I truly believed-"

"It's fine, Clint. I'm actually grateful you still talk to me at all…" he said smiling a little.

"Ok, but seriously, man. You still have all of us at least, I swear I'll drop the topic but know you're not alone…" Tony nodded because he might didn't have much faith in it, but at least he knew that -right now- he had his friends.

"Thanks for the present" Tony said when they were inside the house and saw all his friends getting up from the table and start to leave. "You guys leaving already?" he asked.

"Yes, it's almost 1 and, unlike you, we're not rich and have actual jobs we need to get early to" that was Natasha joking.

"Couldn't you just answer with a simple 'yes'? he replied narrowing his eyes. Natasha shrugged back. Tony said goodbye to them all and let himself rest a little against the closed door. He finished the glass he had on his hand and then put it in the living room table "Don't go anywhere, sex slave" he laughed at his pathetic-ness and went upstairs.

Closing the door behind him he felt eyes staring at the back of his skull. Tony turned bacl to his bed, to gathered his own loneliness and almost fainted at what was instead. "What the-" he was going to say until he finally saw the figure.

The very tall figure. The very handsome figure. The very _naked _figure.

* * *

**asfdhkhjdrgdrf ok i got a bit excited with all of you following and favorite-ing this story and so I decided to give you the second chapter already. I'm writing the third right now. I might post it on friday or saturday, or if you make me more excited as soon as I can, but basically not later than this weekend. **

**Also, if you dont have an account and wish to tell me something about the story (either it is some suggestions or critics, whatever) you can go to my ask on my tumblr page (i have it on my bio) and speak up your thoughts.**

**Again, thanks for the support and remember you can tell me when to stop ;)**


	4. Things like this don't happen

Tony did what any drunk person with a naked stranger man in his bed would do: Scream. _Loud_

And then go running downstairs.

But he missed the fact that he was drunk and he fell to the floor in a un-fashionably and painful way. Seeing his fail he looked in the floor for something he could defend himself with. Armani shoe? Nope. With the corner of his eye he saw the bottle of wine. He didn't stood up but he grabbed it in his hands shaking a bit. And then he went back to the guy, that was now standing in front of the bed, and came slowly closer to him.

Tony could swear he was ready to throw the bottle at his head if he showed any suspicious move, but as soon as the gorgeous guy came closer, all his defenses started to fade, along with his drunkenness.

The guy grabbed Tony's wrist and made him lose that denfesive-mode. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked looking at him with his big blue eyes.

_Oh, sweet Jesus_.

His voice was deeply masculine. Low and seductive. Melodic. Erotic. So inviting.

With all his senses rolling in the floor, Tony looked up. _Oh well..._

To be honest, he only saw one thing. And what he saw made him blush like a tomato. Absurd, since when did he blush? Anyway, how could he miss that thing? It was right in his sight. And it was _huge._ The only way he could've miss it is if he'd been blind.

With a smile on his face the blonde guy kneeled down in front of him and brushed some strands of hair away so he could see Tony's face completely clean. And then he carefully touched Tony's head looking for wounds. All Tony could do was stare.

_Was this actually happening?_

He let his eyes gaze up and down the guy's chest, taking the chance that the guy was too busy with his head. Incapable of doing something or looking elsewhere, he lost himself in the golden skin. He felt the urgency of letting a moan out while the guy had his hands curled up in his hair.

All his body was on fire.

"Are you sure you didn't break your head?" he asked again, showing genuine worry. And once again Tony had to bit his own tongue so he wouldn't scream right there. Fascinated, he wish he could see his face. Hoping it'd be as flawless as the rest of his body and when he looked up, the heavy bottle fell down his sleepy fingers.

It was him. _it was him_

No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be _that_ guy naked in front of him. Things like this don't happen.

Not in real life.

Not to smart people like him.

Nevertheless, "Steven?" Tony called breathless as if he knew the guy for years.

He had the powerful and characteristic figure of a gymnast. He had muscles in places where Tony didn't know you could have them. He bit his lip hard. All those muscles were taking more form as Steve left a little space between them and Tony could look a little more.

All those muscles looked hard and strong. Even _that_ was hard already.

His hair was falling carelessly in his forehead. His face didn't show any kind of delicacy. But he was definitely breathtaking. His pinky lips were forming a small seductive smile.

And his eyes. _Oh my God._

They were heavenly blue like a summer afternoon's sky. Tony had the feeling those eyes could be _lethal._ Or at least, devastating.

Captivated by a man that couldn't be real. He reached out his hand to touch his arm. Tony almost fainted when he found that it didn't evaporate, demonstrating that it wasn't a drunken illusion. No, this arm was real. Warm, strong and _real_. Under his touch Tony felt the muscle twitch, and that action made Tony's heart skip a beat.

Steve looked at this weird man with intrigue. Nobody had ever run away from him. Nor left him aside once he was called. Everybody else waited anxiously for him to take form and please all their needs.

But not this man.

He was _diferent._

Steve was still deciding if he liked it or not.

An amused smile was forming up in his face as he looked at the man that had called down his name three times. A good pack of deep brown hair covered his head. Shiny and soft hair. Steve couldn't wait to pull it down as he made him scream with pleasure. His eyes were brown chocolate, amber around his iris, and Steve was sure that given the opportunity to make them glow -either with pleasure or something else- they could be golden. They gave away what Steve knew was knowledge. This man was smart. Maybe smarter than most people in this time.

He looked small and adorable.

But that didn't matter much. Steve wasn't there to worry about his feelings. He was there to please him sexually. With whatever this weird man wanted. "Let me help you" he said grabbing Tony by his shoulders.

"You're naked" he said quietly as they stood up "You're _very_ naked" he said again looking at him up and down.

"I know" he simply said.

"You're naked" he whispered again.

"I think that is cleared" he spoke weird. Like old movies.

"It doesn't bother you" and it wasn't a question. Tony was actually trying to pull everything together in his mind. "And you're...happy" he said opening his eyes, making a face.

Steve frowned. "Pardon me?" he asked confused. Tony gave a long, explanatory look to his crotch, that was hard pointing to Tony's direction. _so that is how they call it in this century. Good, he should remember that_ "Does that make you uncomfortable?" he asked as if it was a normal thing.

"Bingo!" Tony replied with an awkward smile. He was a flirt, but this guy made him feel insecure and...powerless.

"Well, that has a very good solution..." he said lowering the volume of his voice and stepping closer to Tony. He saw a blue glow lighting up and his chest and he wondered what it was.

But he didn't ask questions. He needed to touch him.

Tony step away with his heart beating so fast almost making the reactor explode. The little thing shone up so much that he could see the blue glow reflected on Steve's eyes. Yep, now he definitely noticed it.

He tried to cope some sane thoughts. But then Steve came closer and placed his face between his hands. Tony couldn't move now. He let him rise up his face and he looked at the deep blue eyes, that could surely read through his soul. They hypnotized him like a deadly predator's when haunting down his prey.

And then perfectly seductive lips covered up his own.

Tony let a moan get away between the little space their mouths left. He had heard about kisses that made your knees faint, but it was nothing like this.

Oh, that guy smelled so nice. And he tasted even better!

Tony, by instinct and pure knowledge in this field, curled his arms in the guys hips. He wasn't gonna let the guy rule the kiss, not the first one at least. The guy only smiled in response and move his own chest against the weird man's. Did he say his name? Steve couldn't remember if he did.

Every inch of his magnificent body was against his own.

Tony dragged his hand up, feeling every muscle of his back. He decided in that instance that if this was a dream, he didn't want the clock to ring.

Or the cellphone.

Or-

Steve stroked his back before squeezing his ass. Tony almost jumped at the surprising touch. He deepened the kiss and let his tongue playfully explore the stranger's mouth. With his body melted down, he explored all the naked, strong muscles he had before him. Why did he refused to call him in the first place?

Steve felt his head spinning at Tony's warm touches. He was wishing to hear him scream from pleasure. See him lose his head, convulsing, spasm after spasm, wrapped around his hard member. It was so long ago he didn't felt the touch of a man. So long ago he didn't have any human contact.

He felt an almost painful desire to take this smart man on the floor and claim him his right there.

But he knew better. He had to make this guy feel comfortable. He had to make it right.

Steve lift him up, and made him wrapped his legs around his hips. At first, Tony was distracted enough to noticed that he was being carried to his bed, his head was still focused on the fact that someone had lifted him without any effort. _Ok, maybe Pepper was right and he had lost some pounds_.But when he saw his reflect on his big swiss mirror, he let his grip loose up and fell ass-first in the mattress, his legs were out of the bed slightly touching Steve's.

He couldn't just have sex with someone he met no longer than 10 minutes ago. He didn't have much boundaries, but this certainly didn't fit in his book.

Besides, _he wasn't looking for sex._ He couldn't handle another fail. This guy was nothing. He _did not need this_

"Hey, man" he called stretching out his hands "Where do you thought you were taking me?"

"Here" he said quietly "so we can finish what we started"

"Uhm, yeah, I don't think so" Tony said narrowing his eyes.

"Do you prefer the floor?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He looked around the room, studying all the options "I don't honestly care where I'll make you mine, but it's not a bad idea" Tony was speechless.

"Ahm, no. The only place where you'll make me _yours_ is in your wet dreams, boy scout" he wasn't sure why he was declining the _very_ good offer, but he started to walk out of his room before he gave much thought to the matter.

He went downstairs.

Two steps below and he noticed the guy was standing above him. His face was in a good position to give _him_ a _good_ look.

Tony shook his head and looked at his face. The guy was looking at him with a confused look. Tony could bet he was the very first person that turned down his oh-so-good offers. That made him smile and feel proud of himself.

And all the sudden, the shock of his presence hit him with intensity.

_He was real!_

He and Clint made it work. They actually called him down and brought him to this world.

_Oh my God._

With an impassive face, and not the slightest sign that this amused him, he stepped forward and looked at him in the eyes. "I don't understand. If you didn't want me to make you mine, then why did you call me?" Tony was about to groan only to hear him talk. And even more when the vision of his golden, powerful, and deliciously big body filling him crossed his mind.

Tony tensed up against the unhealthy course of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to answer his question, but nothing came out of it.

What was he going to do with this guy?

Besides _that._

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked more to himself than to Steve.

Steve's eyes got dark of lust and he tried to reach to touch him again. Tony might as well lose his senses "Stop that" he said going a step down, making more distance. _And now he was running away now, huh?_

He made the horrible mistake to look up again. Jesus, it's like every time you look at him he gets impossibly more beautiful. His eyes were fascinating and terrifying at the same time. And they were looking at him with more pleasure than they should.

Tony really wish he could smash Clint right now.

But not as much as he wanted to pill that guy down and do him right on the stairs.

_Stop it, you're gonna get a nose bleed_ "I don't know what is happening" he admitted. He needed to think, figure out what he should do. People in books shouldn't become real. This doesn't have any logic "I need to sit, and you..." he rolled his eyes over the gorgeous body "you need to cover yourself" Steve was astonished.

_**Nobody had ever told him to cover**_. In fact, it was exactly the opposite.

"Just...wait here" Tony said opening his hands in sign of 'don't do anything'. Steve watched him go with a half-drunky swing that made him smile. There were so many things about this man that already made him go nuts.

Steve watched him go with a half-drunky swing that made him smile. There were so many things about this man that already made him go nuts. Steve bit his bottom lip and thought of hundreds of plans to make this work. Tonight. He couldn't wait any longer.

Trying to stop himself from going crazy while waiting for the man to come back, he looked around the big house.

_Where and what time was he?_

He didn't know how many time had passed. He only remember the sound of the voices with time passing by. The change in the accents, the dialects.

Looking up at the light that was above his head, he frowned. There was no flame. What was this thing? His eyes filled with tears, irritated, and he looked away.

That was a bulb, he remembered.

_"hey I need to change that bulb. Could you please hit the switch beside the door?"_

Remembering the owner of the book shop talking one day, Steve walked to the door of Tony's room and looked at it, but he saw nothing. Disappointed he went back to his place at the edge of the stairs, still waiting. But when he looked at the wall, he saw the little white switch. Scared, he clicked it and the light went off.

He clicked it again, and they went on.

He smiled without noticing. What many other marvels this century had?

"Here you go" Tony said behind him. Steve turned back and looked at him. He was serious about the covering him thing. He passed him the weird fabric piece and Steve held it in his chest, still shocked. "I didn't find anything of your size, so you're gonna have to sleep on that…" he explained. Steve looked at it as if it was the weirdest thing ever "it's just a towel" Tony said narrowing his eyes, looking at Steve with wonder.

"Hum" was all Steve said before wrapping the towel around his hip.

Tony went downstairs, avoiding grazing himself with Steve in all human way possible. And went to his living room. He set on the couch and cursed under his breath. _I swear you're gonna pay me for this, Barton._

To make Tony curse even more, Steve set down next to him.

Trying to reach to the other side of the couch, Tony looked at him, cautious. "So tell me…how long will you be staying?" -_Good question, Tony. Very clever-_ something in his mind was judging him.

"Until the next full moon" he answered simply. There was something odd in his eyes, Tony finally saw. But Steve miss understood the way Tony gazed at him, and so he tried to reach to touch his face. Tony took the guy's hand and shook it.

"I'm Tony, nice to meet you" he said with a nervous smile. Steve let go off his hand and went back to look at him curious "so, you're basically saying I have to be with you for a month?"

"Yes" Awesome. He couldn't entertain him for a month. He had things to do, responsibilities and all that crap.

"Look, believe it or not I actually have a life. I'm not some 30 year old, crazy for affection woman. I have things to do, and you're not one of them" and bitter!Tony was back._ Damn it._

"If you think I'm happy to be here, you are sadly mistaken" Steve wasn't amused anymore. This whole thing was useless. It didn't matter how much of an exciting wonder this man was, he wasn't going to lose his time treating nicely someone who's clearly used to being alone. "I assure you, I'm not here because I want to"

His words hurt Tony a little.

"Well, certain part of you would say other wise" Tony said cocky as he gave a furious look to sais _part._

"Unfortunately, I have as many control in _this_ as I have in _you_"

"Well, the door is right there" Tony said pointing it out "No one is stoping you"

"Believe, if I could leave, I would"

_Oh._

"Wait a sec, you're telling me I can't order you to leave? Or go back to your book?" Tony asked worried. What did this whole thing meant for him? Or for this poor cursed guy?

"I think the word you used was 'bingo'…" Tony remained quiet.

Steve stood up and looked at him. In all the centuries he had spent since he was cursed, this was the first time something like this happened to him. Never in his life, mortal or immortal, he had found someone that didn't want him physically.

It was…

Strange.

Humiliating.

Almost embarrassing.

Would it be a sign that the curse was getting weaker? That it could be broken? No. Deep down he knew that wasn't possible, no matter how much his mind hold on to the sweet idea.

He had knot in his throat, and he swallowed to undo it. He opened up his arms, wide, and offered himself to Tony. "Do with me whatever you wish to do. Just tell me what you want and I'll please you"

"Then I want you to leave" Tony said with a shrug, he knew that wasn't happening.

"I can't please you with that" Steve said a bit annoyed at Tony's disinterest.

"I figured" and finally his hormones were working normally and he could managed normal thoughts. He needed to work a solution, but there seemed to be none.

He was frustrated now. What was he going to do -for a whole month- with this weird guy? An image of him laying Steve down, making the big guy scream of pleasure flashed in his head. He touched his forehead trying to think normally again.

"I need something…" his voice faded.

"What?" Tony asked with worry, worry he didn't show, not to anyone that wasn't Pepper.

"Food" he answered "if you're not going to use me properly, do you mind if I eat something?"For the shameful expression his face now had, Tony could tell that he didn't like to ask.

And then he realized something. If this was awkward for him, how the hell would Steve feel after being ripped out from wherever he was and being thrown to strangers bedrooms over and over again for the last god-knows-how-many-years? It was just awful to think about it.

"Of course" he said standing up and going to the kitchen. He motioned his hand in sign for Steve to follow him. He did so "JARVIS lights up" Tony ordered and the lights went on. Steve watched marveled. "Here" Tony said opening the fridge and making Steve look inside.

"Is there any pizza left?" Steve asked after taking a quick look to the inside of the fridge.

"Huh?" Tony was shocked. How did he knew what a pizza was?

"I heard something about it"

"Wait, you _heard_ something?" Tony was more and more intrigued by this guy.

"The sex slave can hear everything said near the book" he said with a proud smile. Tony remembered all he talked with Clint and Natasha about the book.

"There's nothing left" Tony said closing the fridge "I hate cooking. I suck at it, honestely. So, I'll have Dum-e making you something" Tony said as Dum-e came from another room.

"What's that? Is that a JARVIS?" Steve asked confused, more scared than fascinated. Remembering Tony warning him about some Natasha.

"Ha! No, Dum-e is nothing compared to JARVIS. JARVIS is your future new best friend. He'd be your confident and even your nanny" Tony said putting a hand on his shoulder "you heard that, JARVIS?" he asked his housekeeper.

"Indeed, sir" he replied. Steve looked at the ceiling, looking for the face that emitted the sound. This century was weirder than he thought.

"Amazing, huh? Yeah, I made it myself. Artificial intelligence, who needs a dog right?" Tony said as he made a sign for Steve to go sit "oh what do have there?" he turned to Dum-e, that was taking the plate out of the microwave "give me" he took it and put in the table, in front of Steve "American cheese burger. The Tony special" he said with a smile. Steve looked at it as if it was one of Tony's crazy artifacts "it's food. Eat it. I didn't cook it" he joked. Steve looked at him and gave a small bite to the burger. "So, how long have you been locked up in the book?"

"Last time I was called, it was 1895" Steve said with the mouth full, Tony was glad he wasn't the only one with bad manners. Then he realized his answer.

"Wait, 1800's? Are you serious?" Steve nodded "when were you locked in the book, for the first time, I mean?" Tony inquired a litte more, carefully not to sound too annoying.

"According to your calendar, that'd be 149 b.c"

"The year 149 before christ!?" Tony couldn't help it. He was too curious. "How were you locked up in a book? As far as I'm concerned old greek people didn't have books…"

"I was, originally, locked up in an old scroll and then it was turned into a book for protection" Steve explained "and as far as what I did: I invaded Alexandria" Tony frowned.

"You were cursed only because you invaded a city?"

"Alexandria wasn't a city" Steve replied and it hit Tony.

"You raped a woman?" he asked confused. Steve dropped the half burger and gave him a dirty look.

"I didn't rape her. It was mutual" ok, he was a bit harsh with that question.

"I bet you've seen a lot of things, huh?" Tony figured it was better to change the subject than to apologize.

"Not much" he said finishing his burger.

"Oh cmon, 2000 years it's-"

"I've seen mostly bedrooms, bathrooms, beds and closets" his dry tone made Tony feel something in his stomach.

"Ok, so tell me what do you do in the book?" he couldn't stop. He was too interested in the guy "you just stay there and wait to be called?" Steve nodded. Tony bit his cheek "so what do you do to spend your time?"

Steve shrugged and Tony realized that he didn't have many expressions. Nor words.

"Ok so according to what you said, we have to be together for a month? What do you think if we spend it talking and making everything more comfortable?" Tony asked with a smile.

Steve raised his eyes and looked at him. He was so surprised. He couldn't remember the last time someone wanted to talk to to him, except when it was to cheer him up, make some suggestions, or just to _tell him to go back to bed._

"I think there are much better things to do with our mouths" Tony almost laugh at how forced that sounded. He now knew the guy better, he knew he didn't enjoy his role very much.

"Sure sure. We'll get there, just close your eyes and go to sleep and you'll see" Tony winked at him. And Steve gave him an odd look, knowing he wasn't being serious. Tony really needed to introduce him to his best friend: sarcasm. "Anyway, tell me, what do you do while you're in the book?"

"It's like being trapped in a coffin" he said in a whisper, Tony had to focus to listen "I hear voices, but I can't see the light nor anything. I can't move. I just stay there and wait in the darkness"

A flash of the darkness of the cave in Afghanistan crushed in his mind. Of him being locked up in that dark hell. Of being tortured. He felt his heart stop but he didn't die. Even to these days the darkness still haunted his most terrible nightmares. He was lucky that thanks to his arc reactor he wasn't going to be left in darkness anymore.

Tony didn't want to imagine what it would be to go through that everyday.

"That's….horrible" he admitted.

"You get used to. With time" Steve said looking to Tony's eyes, trying to read a little more.

"Really? I didn't" Steve changed his look and opened his eyes slightly wider "I mean, I _couldn't_" he tried to save and Steve relaxed his look "have you ever tried to scape?" Tony asked.

The look that Steve gave him told everything.

"What happened?" Tony asked as kid that's been listening a fairy tale.

"It obviously didn't work" Steve knew more about sarcasm than Tony thought.

He thought about that a little more. It was a miracle that he was able to make jokes at all, if Tony would've been in his position, he would've gone crazy a while ago.

He decided that he was going to help him.

"What if there was a way to break the curse?" Tony said smiling. Steve looked at him funny.

"I assure you, there is no way"

"You're a bit pessimist, aren't you?" Tony looked at him, Steve shrugged.

"Two thousand years have that effect on you"

"Well, look I'm a good fixer" Tony's smile was obvious now "I work with things and make them better" Steve looked at him curious, like if Tony was a kid talking and he was trying to understand what he was saying "let's just say you're the lucky one now" Steve frowned "I'm gonna be at your disposition. You'll do whatever you want to do, go wherever you want, see whatever you want" Steve set back to the chair and crossed his arms.

"Take off your shirt" he demanded. Tony blinked twice.

"What?" he asked between his teeth.

"Something blue shone up in your chest earlier. I wanna see what it is" Steve said simply. Tony shook his head.

"Look, big boy" Tony opened his hand "there are things I don't feel comfortable with, ok?" Tony explained and Steve looked at him with wonder "and trust me, you don't want me to close up to you. So, let's leave things off the table…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't" he finally shouted. That made Steve wonder even more about this man little blue secret.

* * *

**ok ok so as I promised, here it is! (: I hope you like it! I hope youre enjoying Outgoing!Steve, cuz' you'll have a lot of him coming.**

**as you can see this chapter is waaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than the other two. I honestly dont know why (ok maybe it is my fault). **

**Anyway, since there's a reason for everything, here's the thing: Im gonna publish the next chapter somewhere around thursday or next friday (yes, a week, i know). So you have a week to go through aaaaaall this chapter. **

**Also, if you guys have an account on AO3, and _if you want, _you can put this story in there. Just remember to give me credit and I wont cry. **

**And well, tell me what you think :) I wanna know (; **

**ps. if i havent updated in thursday or friday or if you wish to know about my whereabouts, my tumblr page is on my profile bio, that's pretty much where I always am...**


	5. For the sake of my sanity

Steve raised one of his eyebrows. Why was the little blue thing such a hard matter? It clearly affected the man. Steve bit his bottom lip. He wasn't smart enough to try to guess what it was, and he told himself that this century had many more things that he'd ever imagined in 1895.

So he had to find out the hard way. The really really hot and _hard_ way.

Tony took a look at the unrealistic man sitting in his kitchen table. He had such lost eyes while he looked at him. And then he had to do that lip thing. Gosh, he was going to need a so cold and long shower.

Tony looked down at the table, sure that if he looked at the guy for one more second he was going to lose himself right there.

A wave of tiredness beat him as he yawned. What time was it? What his watch replied made him curse under his breath.

2:56 am. Jesus, he had been talking to this guy for over two hours without noticing. And now he had only 3 hours left to sleep.

"Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck." _Tony said as he got up, Steve followed with his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked. Tony remembered he was still there.

"I have to wake up early" he tried to explain "Jesus" he cursed again walking to the kitchen door frame, but before he could leave, the sexy stranger talked again.

"You're going to bed? To…sleep?" Tony would've laughed really hard if the guy wouldn't have been looking at him like if he just killed a puppy.

"I have to go" Tony replied feeling bad, he didn't know why. Steve frowned "Is something wrong?" Steve shook his head "then come, I'll show you where you can sleep and-"

"I don't want to go to sleep" Steve said before Tony could finish. _Please not the sexual harass again, I might say yes this time, boy scout. _Tony said in his mind.

"What?" Tony asked instead. Steve looked at him, incapable of finding the right words to tell him what he felt. He had been in the book for so long, all he wanted to do right now was jump and sing. Something to celebrate his short-living freedom.

He didn't want to go to sleep. Just the simple thought of being alone in darkness made him…

He forced himself to breathe again.

"I've been resting since 1895" he finally said "I'm not sure of how many years have gone by, but as I can see, they were many"

"We're in 2012" Tony informed him "You've been 'sleeping' for over one hundred and seventeen years" Tony didn't thought it much, he knew the math, but the large number made his heart itch.

And then Tony corrected himself. No, he hadn't been sleeping. For what Steve told him, he was able to hear all the things that were said near the book. And the meant something: he was awake during all those years. Alone. And left in darkness

He was the first person he talked, or had been near, to after hundreds of years.

Tony had knot in his stomach thinking about all the pain Steve had gone through.

"I wish I could stay up and chat" Tony said walking near the guy again "But if I don't go to bed Pepper will kill me if I look sleepy in the meeting, and trust me, I will"

"I understand. I don't know what a Pepper is but from the looks you're really afraid of it. And I understand" Tony laughed a little at Steve referring to Pepper as a thing, and then he thought about all the things he could show to him.

"Pepper is a person" he told him and Steve looked at him embarrassed "Anyway, you can watch TV, though"

"TV?" Steve asked and Tony smiled at him. Then he waved his head motioning him to follow.

In the big room, Tony turned on his plasma TV. When he felt the presence of Steve behind his back he took a normal remote and showed him how to manually turn the channels. Tony figured JARVIS would be a little too much for him.

"Incredible" Steve murmured like a child on his first time in Disneyland. Tony handed the remote to him and Steve did zapping for the first time. Tony wasn't sure if he understood but he smiled as he watched Steve being marveled by something as stupid as the TV.

"Yeah, it's really useful"

Yeah, this would keep him distracted. After all, men only needed three things to be happy: food, a remote and sex –as he once heard Pepper complain– and well, two of three should keep up for a while. And by while Tony meant until he couldn't handle it anymore and proceeded to fuck the brains out of this guy.

"Ok so…Goodnight" Tony said as started going upstairs. But when he passed by his side, Steve touched his arm. It was a simple touch but Tony felt an electrical shock being sent through all his body. He turned to looked at him and for the first time actually saw him.

All of him. All his pain and sadness. But mostly Tony saw his _loneliness._

He didn't want to be alone.

Licking up his lips –they got dry suddenly–, he said something he couldn't believe.

"You know, I have a TV in my room. Why don't you watch whatever you want there, while I sleep?"

Steve gave him a shy smile.

Steve followed him still shocked that Tony understood him without even saying it out loud. Like if he could read his mind. Tony cared about his necessity of company, leaving aside his own fears towards him.

That made him feel weird in his stomach.

Tenderness? He wasn't sure.

Tony took him again to the big room and Steve wandered with his eyes through it. It was big. Bigger than the kitchen. The walls were some made of solid bricks and some others made of glass, giving a really good look into what Steve would say was the outside world. Before he could go and look at the shiny lights of the buildings, Tony told JARVIS to close the curtains. Guess the lights weren't as marvelous as Steve thought.

The bed was huge. It covered almost half of the room. It was white and clean and perfectly sized for him and Tony to fit just fine. Steve bit his tongue hard shaking all the evil thoughts. He wasn't going to violate Tony's wishes. And one of his wishes was for him to stay away.

"Do you live alone?" Steve forgot the basic question he asked all his masters. _Do you live alone? Are you married? Why do you exactly need me for? _

"Yes" Tony said dryly. And then he turned on the TV. Steve looked at and the amazed gaze came back. Tony tried to hide his smile but failed. While Steve was too busy watching seals fighting over grapes in the Discovery Channel he went to take his clothes.

And then remember something.

Steve was in towel. In _towel. _

_Nope, there's no way in hell I'm getting in bed with that and not touching. I can't. I won't _

_Yes, you can. _

_No, I can't. Shut up, penis. _

Tony agreed he was going insane as he got out of the closet. Steve was still watching Discovery Channel, except that it was now a documental about how Black Widows murder their partners after every sexual encounter. Images of afraid Clint came through his mind, he wasn't sure why.

Tony bit his bottom lip trying to think something. If he gave something to Steve he was going to sure as hell ruin it. Well, for the sake of his sanity and the success of this mission he could take a couple of Calvin Klein shirts ruined up.

"Wait here" Tony said to a very distracted Steve.

Steve heard Tony leaving and then looked around the room again. He went closer to the closed drapes and opened them a little so he could look outside.

He watched the weird metallic big boxes move around. The lights that lighted up the whole city looked like the torches in his homeland.

How extraordinary this world was. So alike his own, but yet so different too.

Steve tried to associate the things he was seeing with the things he had heard. Like TV and bulb.

And for the first time since he was a boy, he felt scared. He didn't like change; he didn't like the rapidity of the human kind to evolve.

How would things be the next time he got called down?

Would they change a lot?

Or worse, what if he never got called down anymore?

Steve swallowed hard against the idea. What if he ended up locked in the book for his whole life? Alone. Alert. Unable to do anything but always listening. Feeling the oppressive darkness around him, leaving him without air in his lungs while his body tore apart out of pain.

Dressed up in his expensive robe Tony came back with sweat pants Banner had left one night when they were working and a shirt that Natasha thought was a funny joke when he made one comment about being fat.

Yep, it was going to fit him tightly but it was better than nothing else.

"Here" he said passing the clothes over to Steve. He turned back from the window and Tony saw what he could tell were tears filling up his eyes. Tony felt his heart shrink "Hey, what's wrong?" he said throwing the clothes to the bed and going next to Steve. Gently he put his hand on his shoulder but Steve shook it off.

Steve turned back to him and Tony actually wanted to touch him to make sure he wasn't the drawing again.

Ok, so he had issues. Who was Tony to play psychologist to anyone?

He decided it was better to leave him with his personal problems and worry about him being dressed. "Anyway, here. I brought you this" Tony said going for the clothes again and handing them to him. "It's not your size still, but you'll feel more comfortable with that than with any of my stuff"

"I don't need being dressed up" Steve said as if it wasn't a big problem.

"Well, I do. _Very much_. Can you do that for me, please?" Tony said joking. Steve let the towel fall and Tony looked somewhere else "You know, I have…a bathroom" he said between his teeth as Steve dressed up. It took him about 5 seconds. Tony wondered how long would it take him to get _undressed. _"Ok so, we're good to go" Tony said as he went to his bed and carelessly let himself fall against the mattress. He had been looking forward this moment ever since the day started.

Of course, Steve followed after him. Tony felt the mattress lose volume when Steve laid down on it.

But what he felt next was what made his heart rush. Steve hugged him from his back and crossed his legs between his.

"Steve…" Tony called careful as he felt Steve's hard member against his hip "I think is better off if you stay on your side, and I stay in mine and we _don't touch each other_" Steve didn't seem to pay attention to him as he left a small trail of kisses in his head.

"I thought you called me to do all the nasty little dirty things I wanted to do, and to fill your who-" Tony couldn't let him finish.

"Ok, first of all I didn't know you were listening" Steve laughed against the back of his neck. And Tony felt the small hairs of it raise a little. "And second of all, I don't need you filling anything. I'm perfectly fine"

"I promise I can make you feel better"

"I'm sure, you cocky bastard" Tony said with a grin "Now get your dick away from my hip or I'll seriously throw you out of the room" Tony said sitting down and looking at the deep blue eyes that were filled with disbelief.

"I don't understand why would you throw me out" he told him. Tony let out a deep breath.

"Because I'm not going to use you like if you were a toy, with no other reason to be than only to please me" Tony shouted. And then he laid down again and looked at Steve in the eyes once more, he needed Steve to understand "Look, I've had that. All of that. With women and men. And more times you can think off. I'm tired. I don't want to have that kind of things right now. Let alone with someone I just met and I'm still deciding whether is a dream or not"

Steve looked at him speechless. And Tony couldn't read what was going through his mind.

They remained in silence for what felt too long and Tony wondered if he had insulted Steve in some way. When he looked at the ceiling for the fifth time he remembered the TV.

Tony turned the lamps around them off and let the TV be the only light in the room. "Here" he took the remote from the night stand "the sounds don't bother me, so don't worry about waking me up" he said handing the remote. Steve took it carefully. "Goodnight, Steve of Macedonia" Tony said laughing at his own personal joke.

"Goodnight, Tony" he replied before Tony closed his eyes, he didn't turn his back this time. Steve stared at him for a little bit longer. He knew the exact moment when he fell asleep, for the change in his breathing. And that's when he dared to touch him again. That's when he dared to roll his fingertips against the perfect line of his cheek.

His body reacted against the touch with such violence that he had to bit his whole bottom lip to repress the curse.

Steve had known an amount of different pains in his life: the pain in the stomach when you needed food, then the thirst of love and respect, and then the demanding craving of his member when it desperately needed release.

But what he felt with Tony was breathtaking.

Such a powerful hunger. Evil. Intoxicating.

All he could think about was parting those tanned thighs and sink profoundly inside of him. In sliding in and out of him as they both reached their climax at unison.

But that wouldn't happen.

Steve left a discrete distance between them, one where he couldn't smell the manly fragrance of Tony sink into his brain.

"Damn you, Priapus" Ste growled under his breath. He was the god who cursed him, sending him to this miserable destiny.

* * *

**sorry sorry sorry, i know. it took me forever to upload the chapter and it's short. but aksdflsdlfdfg many things are going on right now guys.**

**but im fine now, im settled, im in my home again and i promise it wont take too long for me to update. about two or three days. **

**anyway, I wanna know what you guys think. Is being really hard for me to make a Tony who actually says _no_ and a Steve who _sexually harasses people_. But anyway, enjoy the changes of the AU universe. **

**(:**


	6. You're human

Tony woke up with a new feeling of security and warmness. A feeling he hadn't felt since long ago.

Suddenly he felt a warm kiss in the top of his forehead. Strong hands brushing his hair.

Steve!

He reacted so violently that their heads crushed together. Tony heard the gasp of pain coming out of Steve's mouth.

He looked up to see Steve touching his lips checking if they were bleeding. And the image of those large fingers touching those pinky lips made Tony crazy.

"Sorry, you kinda scared me" he tried to sound normal, but he had dreamed about those lips that night "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked sitting down. Trying to stay away from his mind.

And then he made the awful mistake of looking up.

Steve's eyes wander up and down him, taking small moments in his lips and the growing bulge between his legs.

Before Tony could say anything, Steve pulled him closer until he was sitting on his lap and proclaimed his lips with his own. Tony moaned against the sudden rush of pleasure that went running to his private parts, making the morning arousal even bigger. His head was spinning with the intensity of the kiss and the warm breath of Steve mixing with his own.

His lips abandoned him to draw small trails with his tongue on his throat.

"Steve" he called, but not even himself could recognize his own voice.

There was so much power in his touches. So much magic. It made him want, almost painfully, so much more.

Steve rolled him over, pressing his back against the mattress. Even through his pants, Tony could feel his erection, hard and hot, against his hip, gently touching his own, as his hands cupped his buttocks and he breathed raggedly in his ear.

"You need to stop" Tony managed to say at last, his voice sounding weak.

"Stop what?" he asked "This?" His tongue swirled around and around his ear.

Tony hissed in pleasure. Chills sent all through his body, making his blood hot, accumulating in a especial area, one where he desperately needed Steve there.

"Or this" he moved a hand down his hair to his groin to cup him there, where he needed him the most. Steve's devilish smile grew bigger when he saw how hard and _ready_ Tony was.

Steve encircled the tender, throbbing flesh with one hand, and began stroking.

It was almost a dance. Slow and tender, then fast and harsh, and then again.

Tony clung to him as his hands and tongue continued their relentless assault of pleasure. With all his worries gone, he rubbed himself shamelessly against him, seeking even more of his heat, his touch.

Steve closed his eyes, savoring the scent of Tony's body beneath his, the feel of his arms wrapped around him. He could feel him quivering and pulsing around his hand as his body writhed to his caresses.

At any moment, he would climax.

With that thought foremost in his mind, he left go of Tony's mouth and went down to drive him even crazier.

And this is what it was to him. More than his job, more than his curse, it was only the thought of making his sexual partners enjoy every single encounter. It was what pleasured him.

Looking up at Tony, he took his hard member on his mouth.

Tony moaned, loud and piercing, throwing his head back at the intensity of the pleasure.

Steve was delighting in the feel of his puckered flesh teasing his tongue, his pre-cum sticking in his taste buds, forever.

He couldn't remember a man ever tasting this good.

It was a taste that branded itself in his mind, one he knew he would never forget.

And he was ready for him.

Steve finished Tony's pants away and slid a finger inside him. So hot and tight. Exactly like he wanted him.

Tony was lost. He kept thinking hundreds of reasons why this was wrong but it didn't matter anymore. His will was no longer his own. It had been swallowed up by sensations so intense that all he wanted was relief.

He _needed_ relief.

Reaching up, he buried his hands in Steve's hair, not wanting him to leave him for even a second.

Steve kicked his pants off and spread his thighs wide. Tony's body bursting into pure fire, he held his breath as Steve settled his long, hard body between his legs.

The tip of his manhood pressed against his whole. Tony arched his hips toward him and clung to his broad shoulders, wanting him inside him with a desperation that defied belief.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Tony jumped at the sound, his mind instantly slamming back into control.

"What is that noise?" he growled.

"A phone" Tony explained, fixing himself and picking up the damn thing. He wasn't sure if he felt grateful or if he wanted to kill whoever was on the line. His hands were still shaking as he put the phone against his ear.

Cursing, Steve set down next to him.

"Barton!" Tony snapped as soon as he heard his friend's voice.

"Yeah, I'm just calling because Natasha left-"

"Whatever I don't care" he interrupted "Look, do you have health insurance? Because I may try to kill you one of these days"

"Oh my god, it worked!" it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, well- Hey stop that!" he yelled at Steve, who was busy working his tongue up and down his neck.

"I didn't do anything" Clint said in the speaker.

"Not you, Ste- uhm the Macedonia guy"

"Oh my god, I'm on my way" Clint said excited as he hung up.

"Ok, now. What the hell was that?" Tony said looking at Steve, whose eyes were darker than Tony had ever saw them because of the lust.

"That's something we have to finish" he said getting closer to Tony again but he pushed him away.

"Yeah, uhum. I'm sure" he said walking outside the bed "Look, I told you I don't want to sleep with you"

"The way you're body reacted tells me otherwise" he replied with a proud smile.

"Yeah, that's because you harassed me! You don't do that to people you just met!" he imitated one of Pepper's scolds before she became his girlfriend "I thought I told you what I wanted you to do yesterday. I want you to live. A normal human life for a month" Tony said looking at him in his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but ever since the guy told him his story, that's all Tony wanted him to do. Live before succumb into that dark hell again.

"Why?" Steve said looking at the mattress, like if he was disappointed. Tony put on his robe and set down again. Feeling much better now that he was dressed.

"Because- because I know what is like to be left alone in darkness. I know what is like to don't go out in weeks, and in your case well…centuries, and I want you to remember something nice once you're in there" Steve looked up to his face and saw a glowing smile.

"You want me to remember you? Well, with that moment we just have I'm going to remember you forever" Steve told him with a hoarse voice. This time it was Tony who pulled closer and kissed him.

"You want sex? Fine. We'll get there. But not today. Not until in 100% comfortable with this" he explained and Steve nodded "and no more sexual harassment" he scolded.

Still shaking he went to bathroom to take a long and painful shower.

"Ok, let's say for a minute that I do sleep with the guy" he told himself once the cold water washed all his body "A month of incredibly god-sex and then what?" he gently touched his member as the blood slowly left the pressure in it and started running through all his body normally "Then he'll leave and there goes another failure. And I'm certainly not going to be able to forget him…or walk for a week- anyway I'll be alone again. Empty and alone"

And that was the problem really. Pepper broke up with Tony for about a month ago. And it hadn't been easy. He took a week without speaking to anyone. And then when he did it wasn't a very good conversation because he was drunk.

He had felt miserable, unworthy. And that feeling kept him from doing his regular activity before he was with Pepper: having sex with strangers.

And that's why he promised, as he got out of the shower, that if he was going to have sex with Steve, he wasn't going to be a stranger.

Steve went downstairs, marveled at the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. It was funny how people used to ignore such beautiful thing. He remembered a time when he too had never noticed anything as simple as a sunny morning.

Now, every one was truly a gift from the gods. A gift he would savor for the next month until he was again forced to live in darkness.

He remembered what Tony told him about him knowing what true darkness felt like. He wanted to know so badly but he knew that the man wasn't ready to speak about that. Or about his little blue secret.

Or to have sex with him.

Overwhelmed, he headed into the kitchen and to the large cupboard where Tony stored his food. As he opened the door, the coldness inside amazed him. He spread his hand out, letting the rushing air wash over his skin. Incredible.

He picked up various containers, but couldn't read the writing on the labels.

"Don't eat anything you can't identify," he reminded himself, remembering some of the disgusting things he'd seen people eat over the centuries.

Bending over, he searched until he found a ripe melon in a bottom drawer. After taking it to the island in the center of the kitchen, he picked a large knife out of a block where Tony kept a dozen of them, and cut it in half.

He sliced a piece of it off and placed it in his mouth.

It was so good to have food again. Something to turn off that thirst and hunger.

Before he could stop, he left the knife aside and started grabbing the melon with his own hands, shoving pieces of it to his mouth as fast as he could.

It wasn't until he found himself clawing at the rind that he became aware of his actions.

Steve froze as he stared at his hand covered with the melon's juices, his fingers curled against the side like the claw of some beast.

_"Roll over, Steven, and face me. Now, be a good boy, and do what I tell you to. Touch me here. Mmm … yes, that's it. Good boy, good boy. Please me well, and I'll bring you some food in a little while"_

Steve flinched at the unbidden memory from his last incarnation. No wonder he acted like an animal; he'd been treated like one for so long, he barely remembered being human.

At least Tony hadn't chained him to his bed.

Yet, anyway.

Disgusted, he glanced around the room, grateful Tony hadn't seen his lapse of self-control.

He took the melon and tossed it in the trash receptacle he had seen Tony use the night before. Then he moved to the sink to wash the sticky sweetness from his hands.

He heard a knock on the door followed by rushing foot-steps on the stairs. Turning off the water, Steve reached for the dry cloth next to the sink and wiped off his hands and face.

In the quietness of the house he heard another man's voice "Where's he?" he could sense the excitement in the voice. Now, that's the enthusiasm he expected from Tony.

The two guys entered the room and Steve met big wide green eyes and whole open mouth.

"Oh sweet Jesus" Clint gasped.

Tony's eyes were twinkling between anger and amusement. He crossed his arms "Steve, this is Clint" he introduced.

"Oh sweet Jesus" his friend repeated.

"Barton?" Tony waved his hand in front of Clint's face but the man didn't even blink.

"Oh sweet-"

"Quit it" Tony told him annoyed.

Moving aside Tony, Clint walked marveled until Steve and then walked around him so he could see him fully. Starting from his head until his very toes.

"Would you like to see my teeth now, or do you rather I drop my pants off for your next examination?" he asked with more malice than he'd intended. Clint was, after all, technically on his side.

Hesitantly, Clint reached out his hand to touch his arm.

"Boo," Steve snapped, making him jump a foot into the air. Tony laughed.

"Ok, ok. Stop mocking me you two"

"You deserve more" Tony said behind them. "Not to mention that you'll take him with you for the whole day"

"What?" both Steve and Clint said looking back at him.

"What, you don't expect me to take him to the meetings, now do you?" Tony said raising an eyebrow.

"Why? I think the board will love him, don't you?" Clint joked. "Can you call them off and say you're sick?" he said with a smile. And Steve agreed.

"No, Pepper will kill me if I don't go to this meeting" he said and Clint gave him a dirty look.

"Oh c'mon, you're still trying to get her back?" he asked turning fully to face him. Steve frowned in the back.

"I am not! I'm just trying to be responsible with my company" Clint gave him a dirty look "Shut up, besides you're his number one fan and I'm sure he'd love to spend some time outside knowing the world"

"I rather stay here, with you" Steve said behind Clint, with those puppy eyes he had.

Tony bit his lip hard and avoid the eye contact. _Not until you know him better_, he repeated himself.

* * *

**ok this thing is shit. dont tell me, i know. I HAD A MAJOR WRITER-BLOCKING that just ugh- I suck at writing smut ok. and this is not even smut-smut. **

**that's why i came with a good offer. _I need a beta-reader, a fellow-writer, or whatever you wanna call it to help me write the smut (or to co-write it with me, whatevs)._ Because really, you have no idea how much i suck- really really bad that's how.**

**anyway, i hope to have the next chapter sooner because I don't think I'll collapse like i did with this one.**

**And also, sort of bad news, I start college next monday so my schedule will be a little tighter, let's hope it doesn't take my whole time. **

**askldflsf anyway, enjoy Outgoing!Steve as I loved writing it (ha, i had nightmares writing this Steve)**


End file.
